


Curled around my wrist

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Light Angst And Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, They broke up and got together Bc of The jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: Archie thinks about Jughead’s Serpent Jacket





	Curled around my wrist

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m back again. Between exhausting holidays and me already losing my motivation before I hit a writers block. But I’m trying to get back in! I’m just small things for now. I don’t have the motivation to write something big rn. But I hope you enjoy this short Jarchie Fic! Really need to write more of them.

Archie ran his hand over the worn leather of the serpent jacket, a jacket that tore himself into a new one.

A jacket the tore apart a bond built on so many years of trust, memories, and love.

At first he resented the jacket. It mocked him, taunted him. The embolden snake hissed at him every chance it got.

Now it’s just a jacket. A jacket that Jughead shrugs on every morning and slips off every night to lay in his arms.

The snake now when it looked at him. Curled around his wrist and laid in his warmth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are Greatly appreciated


End file.
